


Sepasang Bias (A Couple of Rays)

by blanco0719



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, agak ngepuisi-prosa tapi ga bener2 soalnya ini ao3 bukan lomba karya sastra, infidelity but its not. really, no one: - me: johnny bayi besar, pretty self-indulgent during the ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanco0719/pseuds/blanco0719
Summary: “Sebersit bias menyelusup tirai gelap kalbu, menyentuh lembut sekuncup bias lain dalam dukanya tersesat di liang hati, lantas berdua saling mengait jari seirama memanjat kabur jendela sanubari. Oh, balada dua bias secermin melepas diri dari kungkung prasangka kasih.”Alternatif: Yuta mendapati Johnny berselingkuh.Mengenai masa lalu, kesamaan-kesamaan, dan keyakinan terhadap satu sama lain.





	Sepasang Bias (A Couple of Rays)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: kisah ini sepenuhnya hanya _halu_. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tokoh asli di dunia nyata. Cuman meminjam nama dan beberapa karakteristik.

*

Hujan merintik-rintik parau di atas tanah yang kini lembab. Kendatipun hati tak ubahnya cuaca sore ini, Yuta memaksa menerobos jua di tengah guyuran hujan yang kian lebat. Terseok-seok dengan tali sepatu yang terlepas; ia tak sempat lagi untuk peduli akan hal itu. Kedua tangan yang dingin membeku ia masukkan ke saku celana jinsnya sementara ia hanya mengenakan kaus panjang hitam sebagai atasan.

Di antara semua hari, mengapa mesti hari ini—tepat _saat ini_—turun hujan? Ia mencerca dalam hati; merutuki nasib.

Hanya ketika ia sungguh harus mengikat kembali kedua tali sepatu yang kerap membuat langkah tersandung, seketika ia tak rasakan lagi air jatuh di kepalanya. Bagus, sebab kini justru digantikan oleh pusing yang perlahan mengambil alih. Yuta merintih sembari memijat-mijat pelipis.

Pelajaran hidup nomor sekian: jangan berhujan-hujanan saat patah hati, yang kaudapati hanyalah pusing kepala, _dua kali lipat_ dari ukuran normal; yang kelihatannya lebih disebabkan oleh mantan pacarmu alih-alih hujan.

Atau mungkin, Yuta hanya ingin melimpahkan ketidakberuntungannya pada si mantan.

“Setidaknya tinggallah dulu di rumahku sampai hujan reda,” suara _sang mantan_.

Eh—Sebentar, suara siapa? Ia mendongakkan kepala dari sepatunya.

Sial, ternyata hujan belum reda.

Berandal jangkung ini memegangi payung dan menangkal rintik jatuh di kepala Yuta, sebelah tangan dalam saku celana, menjulang di atas Yuta bak pencakar langit. Kontras dengan semua potensi yang bisa membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi, ia menatap Yuta dengan senyum kecil yang masih sama hangat.

Seolah tak menghiraukan status hubungan yang sudah pupus. _Baru saja _pupus_,_ hitungan berapa menit lalu.

Yuta benar-benar tak tahan dengan hal ini. Berteman sehabis putus sama sekali bukanlah gaya hidupnya. Mungkin itu biasa bagi Johnny—Yuta tak tahu—tapi tidak Yuta.

Ia bangkit dengan napas memburu serta kedua tangan terkepal, bergegas meninggalkan yang lebih tua selisih berapa bulan itu.

Oh, tentu saja Johnny menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yuta memutar bola mata malas. _Tipikal Johnny_. Tapi sial, mengapa tenaga anak ini harus sebegini kuat? Yuta menyerah mencoba melepaskan tangan dan menghela napas; sekelebat uap dingin berhembus dari mulut.

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum berbalik memandang Johnny tak habis pikir, “Kalau kau tak keberatan, tolong lepaskan tanganku,” Yuta berbicara seformal mungkin dengan segenap kesabaran tersisa di antara gigi-gigi yang dirapatkan. Denyut di kepala kian menusuk-nusuk.

Dan terlebih, setitik nyeri kini mulai bersarang di hati menghadapi sosok yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Senyum ramah Johnny perlahan berubah menjadi senyum yang dipaksakan. Ada seberkas kesedihan tergurat dalam sinar matanya. Ia menunduk sekejap melihat tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram milik Yuta, hanya demi menghindari tatapan tak bersahabat dari yang satu. Dulu mungkin Yuta akan menarik Johnny dalam pelukan melihat kesedihan itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, sebisanya, ia mencoba menahan diri. Alih-alih, ia justru mengeratkan kepalan tangan lebih keras.

“Tolonglah. Aku janji ini terakhir kali aku memohon. Kau basah kuyup, aku tak mungkin bisa tidur nanti malam membiarkanmu begini,” suara Johnny berpacu dengan kerasnya deburan hujan dan ia memandang Yuta lagi.

Yuta memalingkan muka sambil mendengus tertawa, hambar. Ia benci Johnny yang seperti ini. Yang dikatakan Johnny mungkinlah terdengar berlebihan bagi orang asing, tapi anak ini memang bisa tak tidur semalam suntuk hanya mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Yuta seringkali cemas mendapati Johnny dengan kantung mata berlipat-lipat di pagi hari saat di kampus, _dulu_, sebelum hari ini datang. Ia terlalu baik bahkan untuk ukuran dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apalah arti kebaikan itu _sekarang_?

Namun, di atas itu semua, Yuta lebih-lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang masih memedulikan Johnny dari apapun. Dan pada akhirnya menyerah kepada Johnny yang mengaitkan lengan di lengannya.

Johnny menuntun tangan yang lebih kecil dan menjaga Yuta tetap di bawah naungan payung, dengan Yuta yang menyeret langkah kaki seiring ketakutan kian bergumul di kepala semakin ia mendekati rumah sang mantan.

Penyesalan, adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

∏

_ Kupu-kupu bersayap kembar _

_ Terbang menukik di sela dedaunan berlembar-lembar _

_ Tak kusapa kendati mempesona dia berbinar _

_ Sebab tenggelam ‘ku meratapi hati yang gusar _

_ Mendoakan sang terkasih ‘kan lebih bersabar _

_ [Johnny]_

Masa berlalu begitu cepatnya. Yuta mengedip sekejap dan malam sudah di depan mata. Ia mendapati diri terbaring di ranjang beraroma familiar. Digosok-gosok kedua mata sembari pelan mendudukkan diri, “Wangi Johnny,” gumamnya setengah sadar.

Dilirik keluar jendela, hujan sudah reda, digantikan bulan purnama yang memancar sinar dengan gagah di langit tak berbintang. Seakan khawatir membangunkan penduduk kota yang tengah terlelap, sejumput awan berarak-arak di sekeliling bulan dalam hening.

Tak ubahnya keheningan di kamar itu, yang kini menjalar menyelusup hati.

Yuta mencoba bangkit sepenuhnya dari ranjang. Sisa pusing masih terasa saat ia berdiri; membuatnya mengeluh panjang seraya terseok-seok menuju pintu.

Namun ketika ia buka pintu kamar yang langsung mengekspos suasana ruang tamu, figur yang sudah sangat dihapal dan dikenal selama empat tahun belakangan, tampak duduk di salah satu sofa.

Johnny kelihatan tak sadar bila diperhatikan. Ia setengah menunduk dengan wajah tak terlihat dari posisi Yuta yang berada dua meter di belakangnya. Kedua siku Johnny bertumpu pada masing-masing lutut dengan jari-jari tangan terpaut dan badan condong ke depan; seakan sedang berdoa. Satu mug kopi di meja muka Johnny tampak sudah dingin tak beruap, tak disentuh sama sekali.

Semakin dekat Yuta kepada yang satu, semakin ia bisa mendengar … isak pelan Johnny.

Tangisnya sungguh hampir tak kentara, hingga Yuta kira ia salah dengar. Demi hati yang rapuh, ini kali pertama ia menyaksikan Johnny meneteskan air mata.

Sejenak Yuta berpikir, Johnny sendiri mungkin sudah muak jika harus mengingat berapa kali Yuta sudah menangis dibanding dirinya; mulai dari hal paling sepele, sampai sore tadi saat Yuta memutuskan untuk menyudahi mereka—walau tentu saja, Johnny, dengan segala kemurahan hatinya, sama sekali tak pernah bilang ia muak akan Yuta.

_ Apakah dia menangis karenaku? _ termangu ia dalam hati.

Menyaksikan hal tersebut, ingin sekali Yuta memanggil nama laki-laki itu, mengatakan ia menyesal dan segalanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa Johnny tak kehilangan siapapun, sebab Yuta tetap tinggal. Ia bahkan mendapati diri membayangkan ia merangkul Johnny, dan menghapus kristal di pipi laki-laki itu.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Kata-kata telah terucap dan ia tak berniat menarik kembali. Di antara semua kesalahan di muka bumi, Yuta sama sekali tidak menoleransi kecurangan dalam perkara hubungan—sebagaimana begitulah cara kedua orangtuanya dulu berpisah, hingga merenggut masa kecilnya yang indah.

Sejak ia kenal benar dengan seluk-beluk Johnny setelah setahun bersama, Yuta sudah sangsi kalau-kalau mimpi buruknya terkabul.

Johnny memang orang yang baik sejak selamanya. Oh, _terlalu_ baik sampai-sampai tak sanggup bila harus menolak orang. Maka Yuta bertanya-bertanya. Apakah ketika Johnny dulu menerima pengakuan perasaan Yuta, membalas ia pun punya rasa yang sama, hanya semata-mata karena ia segan menolak? Apakah ia sebenarnya tak sesayang, secinta yang Yuta selalu bayangkan tentangnya? Lantas, mengapa? Mengapa ia sampai hati, pada orang yang selalu ia sebut-sebut Terkasih? Semua kata-kata memikatnya itu, yang setiap Minggu ditulis dan dibacakan hanya untuk Yuta … apalah artinya? Apa selama ini cuma Yuta yang merasa, tapi ia tidak? Mengapa tidak sudahi saja di awal jika memang—

“Kau sudah bangun?” suara Johnny membuat pikiran Yuta terburai. Pria itu langsung mengusap sisa air mata dan tersenyum memandang Yuta—namun ulasan senyum itu tak sampai ke mata.

Gurat kesedihan itu lagi.

Kali ini Yuta memutuskan ia sungguh benci melihat guratan tersebut bertengger di manik cokelat cemerlang Johnny; yang terbiasa berbinar jenaka. _Tak adakah ia lelah dengan itu?_

“Mm,” hanyalah jawaban Yuta. Ia bergerak mengarah ke sofa lain berseberangan dengan Johnny, yang dipisahkan oleh meja—ia berusaha berada dalam radius sejauh mungkin—lalu menghempaskan bokong keras serta menyandarkan punggung di sana.

“Sakit kepalamu sudah baikan?” tanya Johnny dengan nada cemas.

Yuta mendecakkan lidah kesal. Bukan karena ia tak mengapresiasi kepedulian Johnny, ia tak percaya pria itu masih sempat bertanya demikian seakan mereka tengah tak mengalami suatu apa. Seakan Johnny bukan penyebab utama sakit kepalanya. Seakan tak menggubris keinginan Yuta untuk berhenti berkomunikasi.

Seakan-akan, mereka masih bersama.

“_Sorry_,” ucap Johnny menunduk pelan. Ia tercenung sejenak, sebelum bersandar pula mengikuti Yuta, disertai jari-jari bertautan gelisah di pangkuan.

Yuta menangkap hal itu dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Johnny dalam lengang. Berusaha menelisik wajah yang satunya; mencari-cari jawaban, bagaimana mungkin, yang Yuta ketahui adalah orang paling penyayang yang pernah ia temui—kalau bukan ‘yang pernah ada di dunia’—bisa mencuranginya dengan orang lain.

Namun jawaban yang dicari-cari itu nihil, tak didapati dalam seraut muka di hadapannya. Ia takjub. Apakah Johnny aktor ulung nan pintar menyembunyikan segala sesuatu? Apakah itu yang dipelajari mahasiswa jurusan sastra? Ataukah, hanya Yuta yang sebetulnya belum begitu mafhum mengenai Johnny?

“Di luar sudah sangat larut. Kuharap kau tak keberatan tinggal sampai pagi—lagipula ini Minggu,” Johnny kemudian berdeham, “Kalau hari sudah agak terang, aku antar kau kembali ke asrama,” lalu menambahkan buru-buru dengan suara pelan, “kalau kau mau.”

Mungkin sebab diperhatikan diam-diam seperti tadi membuat Johnny merasa tak nyaman, dan secara tak sadar mendesak ia untuk bercakap-cakap, pikir Yuta. “Tak perlu,” responnya singkat.

Johnny lantas melipat bibirnya ke dalam; seakan sesuatu masih mengganjal pikiran.

_ Apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan? _

“Aku … kalau kau mau mendengar, aku ingin cerita sesuatu,” Johnny dengan canggung mulai kembali duduk tegak seiring berujar, “Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau tidak mengantuk?”

∏

_ Berkeliling di pusara puing-puing asa _

_ Mengutip satu per satu luka di atas tanah tandusnya _

_ Sepi, pula, bertiup kering membatasi dua lara _

_ Sekiranya tak kudengar lagi senandung cinta di dada, _

_ adakah ia ‘kan mendekap hangat ‘ku di benak selamanya? _

_ [Johnny] _

Yuta pikir tak ada yang salah hanya mendengar cerita. Lagipula mau apa lagi ia sembari menunggu pagi yang masih tersisa segenap jam lagi? Selama Johnny tidak berusaha menjelaskan omong kosong apapun itu, demi membela diri dan mengadili tindakan sembrononya.

Ya, Yuta sama sekali belum mendengar alasan dari sudut pandang Johnny, sebab ia tak mau dengar dan tak mau tahu, ia sudah saksikan jelas dengan mata kepala sendiri, sungguh, tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan; demikian kata Yuta pada Johnny kemarin sore. Dan Yuta kira, pria itu cukup dewasa untuk menangkap maksud dan menghormati keputusan Yuta.

“Aku sudah tidur sejak petang,” jawab Yuta sedikit heran pada Johnny yang jelas sadar akan fakta itu. Keduanya menoleh serempak pada jam dinding kuno Johnny. Pukul dua seperempat; alias sekitar delapan jam sudah Yuta istirahat sejak mereka hujan-hujanan.

Mereka bertukar pandang dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Di titik ini agaknya Johnny memang mengajak berbincang supaya menyamarkan gugup dan resah saja tanpa berpikir banyak, pikir Yuta.

Yang mana agak lucu. Sebab Yuta seolah bercermin melihat diri sendiri sedang duduk di posisi Johnny sebelumnya; takut, cemas, kalut, akan hal-hal yang belum atau tak terjadi sampai Johnny seringkali coba menenangkannya, _dulu_, sebelum hari ini datang. Yuta sebegitu takut kehilangan Johnny mengingat ini kali pertama ia sungguh menghargai dan mencintai seseorang yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Yang, toh, di ujung kisah ini ketakutan itu terbukti jua.

Yuta patah hati, tapi ia tak rugi seujung kuku pun. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dihilangkan darinya; ia _memang_ sudah kehilangan segalanya.

Johnny menghembuskan udara dari mulut, gelisah. Lagi-lagi pemandangan ini jadi pengalaman baru bagi Yuta. Mengingat Johnny-nya kerap tampil percaya diri dan ceria—

O-oh, Tuhan, sebentar ….

Yuta langsung menggigit bibir bimbang.

Yang benar saja. Ia mengutuk diri habis-habisan dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia masih mengacu pada _pria itu_ sebagai Johnny-_nya_? _Nya_?! Menggeleng dalam hati, dicampakkan isi pikiran yang kacau balau tersebut ke sudut benak. Mungkin jalan terbaik memang terus bicara, “Ya, sudah. Ceritalah.”

Johnny nan gugup mengangguk. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai.

[_It’s better to commit it now rather than miss each other tomorrow --- _(Decalcomanie, IMLAY x Sik K)]

“Kau sering bertanya mengenai luka goresan panjang di pinggang kananku. Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu,” Johnny berdeham, “yang bisa jadi, membuatmu lebih marah dari yang sudah. Tapi kurasa, tak ada jalan lagi untuk berbalik badan.”

Yuta mengerut bingung serta sedikit takut akan apa yang ia nanti dengar. Wajah Johnny agak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Ini sama sekali bukan arah pembicaraan yang Yuta inginkan, “Luka sebab tergores setang sepeda saat kau jatuh di masa kecil, bukan?” cicitnya, mengesankan sedikit kepanikan; entah panik karena luka itu bisa jadi lebih dari yang Johnny ceritakan selama ini, atau panik mengetahui Johnny telah sebegitu lama berbohong padanya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu jujur demi satu sama lain … demi apapun, Yuta bahkan tak sekalipun berbohong pada Johnny. Ia bisa merasakan gemuruh di dada bergumul. Peleburan rasa takut, kesal, marah mengetahui laki-laki di hadapannya—yang terbiasa menjadi satu-satunya yang ia percaya—memang tak dapat dipercaya. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi siapa laki-laki itu. Ditelannya bulat-bulat kepahitan di kerongkongan sebelum ia sempat memuntahkan lautan rasa yang tiada makna lagi sekarang.

Toh, mereka selesai.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya, Yuta. Dan kaupunya segala hak untuk membenciku karena sudah mengingkarimu, mengingkari janji kita.” Yuta membuang muka ke arah jam tua tadi, memaki waktu yang berjalan lamban, demi menyembunyikan sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pandangan yang muram.

Ketika ia pikir ia tak bisa lagi merasa lebih nyeri dari ini.

Johnny mengamati Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangan di sebelahnya dengan erat, _lagi_.

“Tapi sudilah kau jika kuberitahu, bahwa luka ini sama sekali bukan dari sepeda. Melainkan dari mobil … yang terjatuh dari tebing saat aku dan orangtuaku berlibur di sini, ke rumah ini.”

Yang berambut hitam pekat kontan menatap Johnny dengan mata perlahan melebar sama pekatnya.

“Ya, kau sudah dengar dariku tentang orang tuaku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tapi kau baru dengar mengenai, aku yang juga berada dalam kecelakaan itu …,” Johnny tersenyum kecil nan sedih, tampak benar ia berusaha menegarkan diri menyampaikan hal ini, “aku bertekad untuk tak ceritakan hal itu padamu dan memulai kembali hidupku dengan cerita-cerita bahagia bersamamu, aku tak ingin siapapun tahu latar belakangku dan mengasihaniku. Seringkali jika kuteringat akan peristiwa itu, membuatku menyesal untuk datang kemari, memikirkan seandainya kami tetap berada di Illinois, dan orangtuaku tak pernah mempunyai rumah di Gangnam yang disiapkan untuk masa depanku. Tapi kemudian kudapati dirimu berkelebat di pikiran. Seketika, aku merasa tak pernah sebersyukur itu semenjak kepergian orangtuaku,” senyumnya tulus pada yang lain di ruangan itu, “Memilikimu, tiba-tiba saja membuatku punya harapan, kurasa memang benar bahwa, manusia itu sendiri adalah harapan. Bisa jadi memang aku tak menemukan harapan lagi dalam diriku, tapi yang kutahu, aku menemukan harapanku dalam dirimu,” dengan tangan gempal yang biasa menggenggam milik Yuta, Johnny mengusap kedua matanya yang berair, “Namun tampaknya aku terlewat naif dengan semua mimpi-mimpiku.”

Yuta tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya tercengang, dalam hati. Sejatinya baru kali inilah Johnny terlihat sedemikian rapuh Yuta takut akan menghancurkan laki-laki itu berkeping-keping jika membuat setitik suara atau gerakan. _Benarkah semua yang dikatakannya?_

Namun kemudian ia menggeleng.

Kendatipun masa lalu Johnny sungguh suram dan tak dipungkiri hati Yuta tergerak mendengar itu, pikirnya sejenak, Yuta tetaplah orang yang dirugikan dalam hubungan ini. Sebesar ia ingin sekali menghibur dan merengkuh Johnny, sebesar itu pula niat Yuta yang sudah bulat untuk tak kembali pada yang satu.

“Kukatakan padamu, aku tinggal dengan bibi dan pamanku di Jeju setelahnya. Dan itu memang benar. Hanya saja aku tak pernah membahas lebih tentang mereka padamu, karena lagi-lagi, aku yang egois ini berniat mengubur dalam-dalam cerita masa lalu. Meski, rasa sayangku pada mereka sudah hampir seperti sayangku pada ibu-ayahku. Tapi sekarang baru kubelajar, bahwa aku tak pernah bisa lari dari masa laluku,” Johnny malah semakin tersedu, bahunya bergetar seiring isakan yang tak bersuara.

Yuta tak sepenuhnya mengerti, namun kali ini pertahanannya kian melunak. Menyaksikan Johnny demikian berkecil hati membuatnya tak sampai hati. Ia menyapu segenang air yang jatuh dari sudut mata dengan punggung tangan, masih terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa untuk memberikan respon pada cerita Johnny—walau kelihatannya Johnny tak sungguh memerlukan respon, mengingat sedari awal ia hanya ingin bercerita.

“Jadi kemarin malam, sepupuku datang jauh-jauh dari Jeju,” Johnny terbatuk dan tersedak, “Ia menyampaikan bahwa, bibiku meninggal,” laki-laki bersurai cokelat sebahu itu menatap nanar kopi dinginnya dengan jari-jari tangan mengait semakin erat di hadapan, masih seperti orang berdoa.

“Astaga, apakah bibimu sakit?” suara Yuta terdengar terlalu cemas dari yang ia inginkan, orangtuanya mungkin berpisah, tapi mereka masih hidup dan ia bisa menemui mereka kapan saja. Sementara keadaan Johnny jauh berbeda dari segala sisi—ia tak bisa secara fisik menemui orang yang mati.

Johnny mengulum senyum, “Tidak, tidak, bibiku mungkin memang sudah tua mengingat anak pertamanya bahkan sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak lagi. Tapi dia sungguh masih sehat. Ia meninggal … saat tidur,” yang jangkung memandang Yuta getir, “membuatku tersadar bahwa, jarak antara hidup dan mati bisa sedekat satu pejaman mata. Bayangkan bila, pada waktu itu, akulah yang mati. Bukan kedua orang tuaku.”

Yuta terkejut bukan kepalang dan hampir-hampir berkata, “Kuatkan dirimu, Johnny! Bertahanlah! Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu menemanimu!” namun tentu itu tidak benar, dan kata-kata itu hanya tercekat sampai tenggorokan, menyulitkan bernapas.

“Aku mau … ambil air putih dulu,” ujar Yuta lirih, alih-alih, lalu mempermisikan diri dari hadapan. Sekembalinya, ia membawa dua gelas air putih dan meletakkan salah satu di meja depan Johnny dengan canggung. “Trims,” ucap Johnny pelan. Lantas Yuta meminum dari gelas sendiri setibanya berdiam di sofa lagi.

Hanya, Johnny tak menyentuh air putih tersebut.

“Tolong diminum,” kata Yuta dengan nada sedikit memerintah dan alis bertaut.

Yang membuat lega adalah, Johnny mau menurutinya—meski dengan gamang mengangkat gelas dengan kedua tangan layaknya anak kecil.

Menerka Johnny masih berkubang dalam isi kepalanya, Yuta merasa ialah yang harus membuat Johnny terus bercerita, “Aku turut sedih mendengar semuanya, sungguh,” ujar Yuta jujur sambil memainkan jari di bibir gelas di pangkuannya, walau ia masih tak paham mengapa sanggup Johnny berbuat curang di saat ia sedang berkabung seperti itu. Namun ia menahan membicarakan hal tersebut sebab tidaklah etis membahasnya sementara Johnny baru saja kehilangan seorang yang sangat disayang—atau mungkin dua, ditambah Yuta, dan itu pun kalau Yuta sejak awal memang disayangi lagipula. Ia mendengus miris dalam hati. “Jadi kutebak kau akan melayat ke sana hari ini?” lanjutnya memandang Johnny.

Sang mantan sudah tampak lebih bisa menguasai emosi sekarang.

“Um,” angguk Johnny, “Itulah yang sejak kemarin mau kuutarakan padamu. Sudah kukatakan pada sepupuku bahwa aku akan menyusulnya setelah memberitahu kekasihku. Sebelum kau …,” Johnny ragu sejenak, “tiba-tiba datang memutuskanku.”

Mereka beradu pandang. Saat Yuta tak ingin mengungkit lagi karir hubungan mereka, justru Johnny yang melakukan.

“Sepupuku, yang adalah anak kedua dari bibiku dan sahabatku satu-satunya sejak aku tinggal dengan mereka, datang kemarin malam sambil menangis. Jadi kutemani ia minum saat itu juga, kuminta pula untuk tinggal di rumahku sampai esok hari karena sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang. Ia memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya seperti masa kecil dulu di mana ibunya sering membacakan kami dongeng. Hanya saja kali ini minus ibunya, dan yang kami lakukan hanya menangis sampai terlelap,” Johnny lantas mengulas senyum kecut, “Kuterka, dari situlah kau menangkap pemandangan tersebut oleh karena saban pagi kau rajin mengunjungiku. Lalu menyimpulkan hal yang kita berdua tidak pernah inginkan. Tapi aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau berpikir demikian, sungguh,” ia mafhum mengenai masa lalu Yuta juga, “Bodohnya aku, aku tak segera memberitahumu sehabis Taeyong pulang. Sebelum aku sempat, kau sudah datang basah kuyup ke rumahku hanya untuk … mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tak dapat menjabarkan lagi mana yang lebih menghancurkanku,” dengan tangan bergetar ia baru meneguk sekali kopi dinginnya, “Kukira, saat orang-orang berkata ‘seakan langit runtuh’, mereka cuma melebih-lebihkan. Namun kurasakan juga maknanya detik itu.”

Yuta diam seribu bahasa dengan mata mendelik merah dan tangan mencengkeram gelas. Johnny kira, dirinya pastilah sudah membuat kesalahan besar ia bisa merasakan amarah Yuta dari seberang ruangan. Tapi ia tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dijelaskan.

“Bodoh,” gumam Yuta dengan rahang mengeras. Johnny sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu sementara pandangannya kian sayu. Ia seketika tampak tua hanya dalam satu hari, pikir Yuta. “Johnny bodoh! Mengapa kau membiarkanku tak mau mendengarkan alasanmu?!” bulir-bulir amarah akhirnya menetes jua dari manik-manik mata Yuta.

“K-kupikir kau sudah banyak terluka … aku pastilah membenci diriku kalau menyusahkan bebanku lagi padamu. Jika tetap kupaksa, tidak akan pernah baik ujungnya,” ujar Johnny lemah.

“Tapi sekarang ujungnya adalah, kau terluka juga ...,” ucap yang lebih muda teramat lirih, hingga mengiris hati Yuta sendiri menjejalkan fakta tersebut ke wajah Johnny, “bahkan melebihiku.”

“Aku tidak tahu, Yuta,” tunduk Johnny, “Bagiku itu tidak sepenting—”

“Penting bagiku!” napas Yuta berpacu seakan habis berlari dengan ekspresi sungguh tak habis pikir, jika ia tak menahan diri bisa-bisa sudah membanting gelas di tangan, sebab Johnny tetap tak mengerti juga seberapa bermakna dan berpengaruh ia di hidupnya, “Aku mungkin orang paling buruk di dunia dalam menyampaikan perasaan dan peduliku; setiap pagi buta ke rumahmu demi melihat wajah tidurmu dan memeriksa kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu, memeriksa kulkasmu agar tetap terisi makanan, memastikan kau makan tepat waktu, terkadang menanyakan teman-teman sekelasmu bagaimana keadaanmu di kelas, menggertak orang-orang yang membicarakanmu di belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mencelakai atau menyakitimu. Aku mungkin terdengar seperti orang gila yang paranoid, sebab aku _memang_ takut kehilanganmu! Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir dalam-dalam tentang itu?!”

“Dan kau masih tak memercayaiku untuk lebih terbuka tentang dirimu! Tentang keluargamu! Sementara seluruh sejarah hidupku sudah kupaparkan padamu! Sebegitu tipisnyakah keyakinanmu padaku? Adakah kau bahkan mencintaiku, ataukah kau juga sekadar mengasihani hidupku?!” bentak Yuta geram, kendati jelas terdengar kalah di segala sisi. Selesainya, ia pun sedikit merosot dalam duduk, badan bersandar dan wajah menghadap ke langit-langit.

“Yuta … itu tidak benar,” nada suara Johnny pilu, “Aku—maafkan aku.”

Keheningan mengambil alih begitu saja selama beberapa saat; yang terasa bagai selamanya. Yuta masih sesenggukkan dan sibuk menyeka air mata yang tak kunjung henti menggunakan lengan baju—ia tersadar sudah berganti pakaian milik Johnny sebab miliknya yang basah kemarin. Sementara Johnny memperhatikan dari ujung sana dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah, membuat Yuta menghela napas letih. Kalau Johnny sesedikitnya mau menyalahkan Yuta yang menolak mendengarkan penjelasan dari awal, segalanya akan lebih mudah, tapi tentu berandalan ini terus saja menyalahkan diri sendiri.

“Kautahu, ini membuatku berpikir, bahwa kita berdua sama-sama terlampau hanyut dalam masa lalu masing-masing. Lupa kalau semua orang pun punya masa lalu,” simpul Yuta setengah melamun dan nada menggantung, sebelum kembali fokus kepada Johnny, “Maafkan aku juga, yang terlalu mementingkan perasaanku, sebelum tahu apa-apa mengenai dirimu,” Yuta tersenyum sedih, bercampur malu.

“Tak apa. Seperti katamu, mungkin karena kita sama, aku pun mementingkan diri yang selalu ingin menampilkan sisi terbaikku saja padamu,” dengus tawa Johnny kecil, mempengaruhi Yuta untuk memantapkan senyumnya. “Aku merindukanmu,” aku Johnny tiba-tiba, dengan air muka penuh harap.

Yuta agak terkekeh, “Kalau begitu kemari,” pintanya seraya merapikan posisi duduk. Manakala Johnny menghampiri di hadapan, ia membuka lengan hingga yang satu langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Yuta.

Johnny lantas membenamkan wajah di leher yang lebih kecil dan merengkuh badan rampingnya. Terang Yuta merasakan yang satu sedang menghela napas panjang, senang. Yuta yang merangkul leher Johnny lalu menghirup di antara surai-surai cokelatnya, lalu mengecup singkat di sana, “Aku juga sama rindunya.”

Meski Johnny tampak berat sekali melepas pelukan—_dasar bayi besar_, ledek Yuta memukul bokong Johnny—Yuta menyarankan mereka harus pindah ke kamar sebab Johnny harus terbang pukul tujuh pagi, dan masih ada sekitar tiga jam lagi di mana Johnny bisa tidur.

Jadi di sinilah Yuta; menonton sang pacar mendengkur di sebelah sembari mengusap-usap alis Johnny dengan ibu jari agar laki-laki itu lebih mudah tidur.

“Malam,” bisik Yuta menyingkirkan poni Johnny dan mencium keningnya.

∏

_ Ketakutan merongrong bagai momok _

_ Merangsek jendela pikir _

_ Mengoyak pintu-pintu harap _

_ Namun biasmu bertaburan mendekapku _

_ Berguguran lembut di atas kepalaku _

_ Yang lalu kupetik satu: _

_ mencintamu, t’lah kutemu biasku sendiri _

_ [Johnny] _

Sekarang hari Minggu.

Sebelum berangkat, tak lupa Johnny membacakan puisi yang sepanjang malam berkerumun mengepuli benaknya hingga hapal di luar kepala. Hanya untuk Yuta Terkasih, katanya.

Yuta terharu-biru di sela-sela puisi Johnny, memikirkan bagaimana kasihnya masih sempat merangkai kata demi dirinya bahkan di kala mereka sedang putus—putus satu hari, sebuah rekor bagi hidup Yuta yang biasa sendiri. Hah, ketika Yuta kira ia sudah sangat berlapang dada akan memaklumi Johnny, jikalau ia absen Minggu itu menampilkan puisi.

Tapi Johnny-_nya_ memang selalu penuh kejutan. Seperti sekarang.

“Yuta.” Semua orang memanggilnya Yuta, tapi terasa berbeda—dan menyenangkan sekali!—ketika keluar dari mulut Johnny. Seakan, ia dapat merasa kelembutan dalam diri laki-laki itu.

“Ya?” tanya Yuta penasaran, matanya membesar, sebab muka Johnny yang terpasang senyum kucing tersebut kelihatan mencurigakan, terlebih lagi wajahnya yang agak … merah padam? Kenapa lagi dia, malu? Ia hendak pergi melayat tapi mengapa malah terlihat cerah?

“Sepulang dari sana,” kata Johnny memandang ujung sepatunya yang digoyang-goyangkan, alih-alih Yuta, “maukah kau … pindah ke sini dan tinggal denganku?” baru Johnny menatap Yuta tepat di mata dan menghentikan gerakan kaki.

Seketika saja, kehangatan kontan menjalari seluruh tubuh Yuta, yang ia pikir, bersumber dari mata Johnny—ataukah ajakannya? Ia tercenung sebentar membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, “Ah, beri aku lima detik.” Sebuah alasan untuk mengulur waktu, demi mendongak memandangi binar cokelat cemerlang nan cantik di mata Johnny yang telah kembali.

Karena orang bodoh pun pasti bisa menebak jawaban Yuta.

“Oh, _okay_,” respon Johnny tampak bingung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihat Yuta. Sampai Yuta akhirnya tak tahan dengan lomba tatap mata lebih lama itu, menyebabkan kedua telinga memerah panas—untunglah rambutnya cukup panjang pula menutupi telinga.

Ia mengalihkan mata dari Johnny dan mengangguk pelan, “Aku mau,” lalu menelisik wajah yang lebih tinggi, yang walau masih tampak kelelahan namun jelas terlihat jauh lebih bahagia, “Aku mau tinggal denganmu,” senyumnya jenaka kemudian dengan kedua mata membentuk bulan sabit.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Johnny langsung menghambur memeluknya erat-erat bak memeluk boneka, “Ya, Tuhanku! Johnny, aku kesulitan bernapas!” pekik Yuta di sela-sela badan bongsor Johnny. Namun Johnny yang iseng tak langsung melepaskan diri, dan membiarkan Yuta meronta-ronta berusaha merenggangkan cengkeraman.

Mereka tetap berkutat begitu sekian menit.

Sampai yang kecil akhirnya ngos-ngosan, dan mengingatkan—mengomeli—Johnny ia bisa ketinggalan penerbangan serta mengancam mengacak-acak seisi rumahnya selagi ia tak di tempat. Barulah Johnny buru-buru berpamitan mencium puncak kepala Yuta—tak lupa mengacaukan rambut hitam lurusnya, “Berandal!” semprot Yuta dengan rambut mencuat ke sana kemari membuat Johnny terkikik.

Satu yang Yuta dan Johnny sadari meski tak pernah mereka ucapkan.

Pasalnya, mereka tak pernah benar-benar bisa kabur dari masa lalu, yang bisa mereka kerjakan cuma mencari jalan keluar; entah untuk mengalahkan, ataukah berdamai dengan apapun itu sumber kesedihan dalam hati mereka.

Johnny berbalik badan sekali lagi, “Yuta, ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu.”[]

*

**Author's Note:**

> Judul fic-nya sunggu sengaja bana sementang dua2nya biasku ahahah. Untung 'bias' artinya dua di bahasa endonesya.  
Komen juseyo~ soale bikin dialognya berbulan-bulan dari jaman rambut Yuta masi coklat belang-belang sampe item gondrong wqwq sedi ;__;  
[Behind The Scenes?](https://www.twitter.com/blanco0719/status/1110072832266952704?s=19)  
Promosi: - [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/blanco0719) \- [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/blanco0719)


End file.
